Samara Goes to the Mall
by Birdiaction
Summary: What an original title (NOT). Anyway, this is a funny little story about Samara's mom taking her to the mall, and what a brat she was. Once again, enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

"Samara, honey. We have to buy you knew clothes for school," Samara's mom Anna called from down the hall. Samara was sitting on the couch in the living room contently playing Soul Calibur2 on her Gamecube. She paid no attention.

"Samara?" Anna called again.

"What?" Samara asked rather loudly in a very whiney tone. She didn't look away from the screen.

"We have to go clothes shopping."

Samara winced as her character on the video game gote KOed, and the words GAME OVER flashed in big red letters on the screen. She swore loudly, and threw the conroller on the ground.

"Samara?"

"WHAT!"

"Get dressed properly so we can go to the mall."

Samara started towards the kitchen. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed now?" Samara asked as she practically tripped over the huge white nightgown she was wearing.

"Samara, I want you to listen to me," her mother said, in a rather annoyed tone.

"No, you listen to me."

Anna sighed. "Samara, if you go and get dressed for me, I'll buy you an ice cream cone-"

Like a dash of cold light Samara torpedoed out of the house and towards the barn, where she lived because of her "stupid selfish useless daddy". Samara would do anything for ice cream, especially the mint kind with pieces of oreo on it. In two minutes she was dressed and in the car. She began honking the horn loudly.

"C'mon, let's go, people!" she shouted.

Anna calmly walked into the the garage where Samara was waiting so patiently. "Oh, you got dressed! Good girl." Anna got into the car. "Samara, you can't sit in the front. You know that."

Samara didn't move.

"Samara, go sit in the back."

Samara didn't move.

Anna gave up and backed the car out of the opened garage. Samara immediantly turned on the radio full blast. "YEAH! Woo...swing it over here, mista DJ..."

"SAMARA, PLEASE!" Anna shouted, though she could hardly hear herself talk.

"AND WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Anna turned off the radio.

"Hey!" Samara pouted. "I love that song." She turned the radio back on. "I SHAKE IT LIKE JELLO MAKE DA BOYS SAY HELLO-" The radio was once again tuned off. By now they were half way to the mall.

"Why you always gotta ruin all the fun?"

Anna sighed. "Two reasons. One: you're off key. And two: It's too loud. Now do you want that ice cream or not?"

Soon, the Morgan's car backed up into the mall parking lot. It was very busy that day so they had to park real far from the mall. Anna got out of the car and opened the other door for Samara.

"So, where's the mall?" Samara asked dully.

"We just had to park kind of far from it, honey," Anna said.

Samara sighed a humongous sigh as if Anna was asking her to hike to Mt. Rushmore. The two of them started up towards the mall.

"Oh, it's sooo HOT!" Samara exclaimed.

Anna and Samara coninued walking. After about ten seconds, Samara began to slow down. "So...hot...can't... go on... much...longer..."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Come on, Samara, we're almost there."

There was just one road to cross before the two girls reached the mall. They had begun to cross it when suddenly, Samara collapsed right in the middle of it! Cars began to honk and people were yelling at them to move it.

"So...hot...can't go on..."

"Samara, it's the middle of winter!" Anna cried as she struggled to get Samara to her feet. Finally, Anna had to cary her on her shoulders the rest of the way.

As they finally made it across the road, a rather fat man called out, "You need to take better care of your kid!"

"Yeah, and you call yourself a mother!" Samara added with an angry frown.

"Samara, how could you do something so dangerous!" Anna cried out in exasperation, ignoring Samara's comment.

"Sheesh. I was just playing around-"

"You could've died!" Anna let Samara off her shoulders. "That's it. I've had about enough of you. One more stunt like that and you won't get your ice cream."

"But-"

"That's final."

Samara folded her arms and pouted. The two of them stiffly walked into the mall, as Samara muttered under her breath, "She doesn't know..."

There. I hoped you like it. I know it's real short, but I wanna get some reviews before I do the second chapter. Maybe five. Please, when you're reviewing don't say anything too mean. 'Cause, if you didn't like it, you don't have to read anymore. I do not own The Ring or 1,2,Step. Or Soul Calibar 1 or 2. Please do not sue. I am 12 years old for jeez sakes. And one more thing...this is not a serious kinda story. It's a humor. Okay. I'm done.

-Birdiaction (A.K.A. Miss Kate)

p.s. maybe now you know why anna morgan went loco. what a brat that samara was!


	2. The Answer is No

Chapter two 'enjoy' HA i bet you're getting sick of hearing that

"Okay, I'm here. Now where's my ice cream?" Samara nagged.

"You'll get it after we buy you some clothes," Anna said, pointing to The Children's Place a few yards away.

"WHAT? You expect me to shop _there_?" Samara whined. She scanned the mall, and her eyes set upon Hot Topic. "Ooh, there! Let's go there!" Samra started to run towards the store.

"Samara, you know what your teacher said about that gothic style of yours!" Anna called after her. Samara paid no attention, as usual. Anna started to walk after her.

By the time she was there, Samara was nowhere in sight.

"Samara?" Anna called. All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around.

"So, whadoo ya think?" Samara was wearing huge baggy black pants with all kinds of chains and a shirt that said NO. in big red letters. She had on a black cap that said DON'T TALK TO ME and all sorts of bracelets and chains on her arms. She had a huge grin on her face.

"No. The answer is no," Anna said, frowning at the pin Samara was wearing that said something very..._inappropriate_.

"Why? The answer is why?" Samara said, her grin fading quickly.

"Because your teacher said so."

"Who did?"

"Your teacher."

"My teacher did what?"

"Said that you couldn't walk around looking like the devil."

"Who did?"

"Your teacher."

"My teacher did wha-"

"SAMARA!" Anna said angrily.

Samara pouted. "Fine, but I get to keep the pin."

A little while later the girls were walking down to McDonalds to get a bite to eat. On the way they passed the pet shop. Of coarse, this resulted in disaster.

"OH MY JEEZ WE HAVE TO GO THERE!" Samara cried out while jumping up and down and pointing at the pet store.

"Only for a minute while I go get our food," Anna replied. "Do you want a cheeseburger?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Samara said as she ran into the Pet Store. Anna sighed and walked into the McDonals right next to it.

Samara walked into the store and looked around. There were all kinds of dogs and cats. She walked up to a cage with a brown dog in it and looked at it hard.

"Hewo, mista puppy. Awww, you so _cute_!" Samara's shiny blue eyes looked at the puppy intently.

All of a sudden, the dog began to bark. Samara frowned. "Aww, it's okay. Don't worry-"

The dog was now running around frantically in its cage.

"Aw great. Now he's acting like those stupid horses," Samara sighed. The dog barked so loud that all the other dogs began to bark and the cats started running around in their cages, and the parrot that was kept outside of its cage started to fly around like crazy. Samara just stood there, looking annoyed.

Snakes were loose in the store and cats were running around everywhere. The manager was running around yelling at everyone to stay calm. And still, Samara just stood there.

Now you can imagine what a surprise Anna had when she entered the pet store just to find it in a complete state of chaos, all centered around Samara, who just stood in the middle of it all, looking around.

"SAMARA!" Anna yelled as she ran towards her daugter.

"Oh, hi, mom," Samara said smiling.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Anna shouted at her.

"I don't know. I was just looking at the puppy-"

Anna dragged Samara out of the pet store. Without saying anything she sat her down on the bench and handed her her cheeseburger. "That's it. I can't take it anymore. From now on, never leave my sight. That time it was my fault. You got lucky. But if you leave my sight without my permission..."

Samara hadn't been paying attention to any of this she just frowned at the cheeseburger in her lap. "You got me a CHEESEBURGER! I HATE cheeseburgers! Take it back! Now!"

**Well, I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. This isn't the last chapter, incase that's what you were thinking. And thanks to all who reviewed!**

**-Birdiaction ** .


	3. Before you die you see Ronald McDonald

"Samara, I can't just return a cheeseburger," Anna told Samara with an argry frown. "You told me this is what you wanted, and you have to eat it. I can't return it."

"Yes you can," Samara said with no expression. "I've done it before."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Samara, out of all the times I've taken you out to eat, I've never once seen you return an item of food."

"Can too."

"Samara-"

"-Watch."

Anna watched. Samara got up, began to walk towards McDonals, then stopped and beckoned for Anna to follow. The two of them entered the fast-food restaraunt and walked up to the counter. Behind it was a young, bored-looking man covered in pimples. He was intently looking at a magazine with a half-naked celebrity on the cover.

"Hi, um, my mom accidentally ordered a greasy desgusting cheeseburger, and I'd like a refund to buy something else."

The man looked up. "Excuse me?"

"I want to return this cheeseburger."

The man raised his eyebrows at Anna, as if saying, 'Is this your daugther, and if so what is she talking about?' Samara looked inpatient.

"Look, if you wanted a kids meal, I can throw in the toy for an extra dollar," the man said, scratching his forehead.

Samara scoffed at this remark. "Look. I don't want a toy. I want to return this cheeseburger." After a few seconds of silence, Samara added, "...Now."

The man looked at Anna for help. When he got none, he said, "Look, kid, I'm sorry, but I can't refund your cheeseburger. But if you want to play in the Playplace, we sell socks for two dollars."

"WHAT?" Samara yelled.

"Look, honey, I told you, you can't return it. You're just going to have to live with it."

"LIVE WITH IT!" Samara screeched.

The man sort of jumped. "Please, lady, can you try to control your kid?" he asked Anna desperately.

Anna knelt down by Samara. "Look at me," she growled through girdded teeth. "You calm down and forget about it or there will be no ice cream, do you hear me?"

"No."

Anna rubbed her forehead. "Samara-" Anna looked around. _Use some of that child phycology crap on her,_ she thought. _Yeah_. She looked around the room. Next to a display of Happy Meal toys was a big cardboard cut out of Ronald McDonald. _That's it_, Anna thought.

"Samara, look, it's Ronald McDonald!" Anna said. "If you're bad, then he won't let you come back here."

Samara paused. She looked hard at Anna, then at Ronald McDonald. Slowly, she walked towards the cardboard clown, stopped right in front of him, and punched her fist right through his mouth.

"Samara!" Anna cried.

"That's for not refunding cheeseburgers." She turned to the boy behind the counter. "Next time, we're eating at Burger King."

"Please?" Samara pleaded.

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No, Samara.

"CanIhuhCanIhuhCanIhuh,huh,huh?

Anna didn't even look at her.

"Aww, come on, what I did wasn't that bad."

Anna finally looked down at Samara. "Samara, we got permanantly kicked out of McDonalds. There's no way I'm letting you get ice cream now."

"...Please?"

The two of them stepped into The Children's Place in silence. Anna sat Samara on a little chair and began to pick out some clothes for her. When Anna picked up a little plaid jumper, Samara made a gagging noise.

"Samara," Anna said sternly. Samara stopped gagging.

Anna took the clothes to the register. Samara pulled out the pin she had took from Hot Topic, making sure that Anna didn't see her.

After Anna paid for the clothes, they went to various other stores like a country store and American Kitchen. The whole time Samara said nothing.

After they had left Bath & Body Works, Anna turned to Samara. "Honey," she said, "you've been very good. So good that I've decided to get you your ice cream."

Samara ginned sweetly. "Oh, thank you, Mother! You're the nicest mother in the world!"

Anna smiled, and the two of them walked down to the ice cream store holding hands, the Hot Topic pin pinned to the back of Samara's shirt. :)

**Well, that's the end. I hope you liked it. -BIRDIACTION .**


End file.
